zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of the Gods
The Tower of the Gods is the fourth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Story When Hyrule was flooded, the gods created the tower to test the courage of anyone who wished to wield the Master Sword, and to prevent unworthy people from obtaining it. To gain access to the tower, Link collected the three Pearls of the Goddesses and set them in the hands of three statues, one on each of the Triangle Islands. Once all three pearls had been placed in the statues' hands, the statues broke apart and lifted the pearls, shining light from them to the next island. This created the outline of a triangle, and within this triangle appeared the image of the Triforce. Then, the Tower of the Gods rose up from beneath the sea. (The sea chart quadrant in which it stands was empty until this happened). Link deciphered the puzzles and defeated the enemies of the tower, before being presented with the gods' final challenge, the Tower's boss: Gohdan, the Great Arbiter. After defeating the boss, Link was transported to the very top of the tower, where he rung the tower's bell with the Grappling Hook. This opened a portal to Old Hyrule, where he could obtain the Master Sword. Link returned to the tower twice, each time when he needed to return to Hyrule. When he arrived at the tower for the final time, the portal would only open when he presented the Triforce of Courage to the gods. It was here that the Triforce of Courage entered Link's hand and became a part of him, and Link first became known as the Hero of Winds. Since Hyrule Castle is directly beneath it, it may be the Temple of Time. This is further evidenced by the similar usage of the Command Melody and the Dominion Rod. There is also quite a bit of resemblance to the Arbiter's Grounds from Twilight Princess. Other than both bosses sharing the same title, they are both massive towers. Both also have contraptions at the top that must be used to finalize the dungeon. Dungeon The main tower is tall, cylindrical and made of white-gray stone. Strange black patterns cover small parts of the surface. The are a few windows at the top of the tower. Surrounding the base is a tall ring of stone with many gateways leading inside it. This ring has no roof or floor; Link must sail into it on the King of Red Lions. The lowest level of the Tower has no floor, and is filled by water flowing in from the sea outside. Link must traverse most of the area on the King of Red Lions, leaving his boat to solve puzzles which include activating switches by connecting statues into their pedestals. This is made harder by the rising and falling of the water level, making some parts of the dungeon temporarily inaccessible. Once the area has been successfully navigated, a waterfall pouring from a statue's mouth is turned off, allowing Link to climb inside, and continue into the upper floors of the dungeon. The main objective of the dungeon is to find three statues and guide them back to a central room to activate a lift warp to the top floor. These statues can be lifted by Link, or can follow him when he calls them. (When calling them, Link says, "Come on!", the first audible words he had ever spoken in the entire series.) After the first is retrieved, Link is taught the Command Melody, which allows him to take direct control of the statues at will. The statues are crucial to the dungeon's puzzles. Link also finds the Hero's Bow within the tower. Once all three are returned, Link can take the boss key and set off on the final path to the boss. This path is, unlike the rest of the dungeon, on the outside of the tower and the Great Sea is visible far below. Link must fight past Kargarocs and more Beamos without falling from the ledge. Items *Hero's Bow *Heart Container Enemies *Armos *Armos Knight *Beamos *Kargaroc *Keese *Rat *Red Bubble *Wizzrobe *Yellow ChuChu Mini-boss *Darknut Boss *Gohdan Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker dungeons